User talk:Sec 1971
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Suspect Behavior Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Main Page As you have said, until it premieres, some things are impossible to do and get them right. But I'm sure I could play a little with the cast picture to make it less "plain and boring" (they didn't spent many brain cells with that photoshot), and I'm even more sure we can come up with several pretty boxes to separate the content of the page and make it look like more "professional" :D - Mvpl 18:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :I have a better version of the background picture and I've made a matching one with the cast for the main page. The latter, I can change, but first the former needs to go up and I'm not sure how to give it to you (I cannot make the change) as is a biiiiiiiiiiig archive. Tell me something, please! - Mvpl 23:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : :I actually have a better version, but the background image can only be 100k in size, thus the lower quality. The background was really meant to be a small tiled image, like a texture. But, a lot of people want actual pictures. Unfortunately, the size limit kind of gets in the way. - :OK, I was talking more about px (this one will cover the whole screen) than weight :) I'm going to upload both here and you can make the changes right away if you like them - Mvpl 00:33, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ah. Well I faded the bottom out so it wouldn't be such a rough edge. I'll try it out. - :The bottom 20px of this one is plain black so there shouldn't be any visible edge; so try them and if they don't work, undo ;) - Mvpl 17:10, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : :I noticed that. It's still too narrow. Try to find (or make) one 1366px wide. It's hard to find a picture that's big enough to fit, but also under 100k. Believe me, I tried :) - ::Errrrrrrrrr... The bridge it's 1440px wide, 1109px high... The cast it's 600x400... *mode spanish-confused:ON* :D - Mvpl 19:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Wiki stuff Hey Shawn, Scott from Wikia here! We noticed the new wiki, and although the show doesn't start for a while, I just wanted to let you know you have my support if you need anything here. Feel free to hit me up on my page anytime :) — scarecroe 18:01, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, yeah the code looks okay, but it's probably being blocked by a server file. Under the the new Terms of Service, CSS can't be used to remove elements of the skin; just to change colors and things like that. — scarecroe 21:26, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Pet I think you should consider to name it "Wiki Pet". It's Jeneane's dog and its name it's "Unsub" :D - Mvpl 21:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. Looks like a pit bull. I've never seen one that color. In the U.S., pit bull breeders typically kill the solid-color puppies. It's pretty. My cat would rip it apart, though. - She got it from a shelter (twitted make-up artist of the show and Joe Mantegna retwitted). We could start a tread: CM Wiki = "Cats wiki" and SB Wiki = "Dogs wiki" :)) - Mvpl 21:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Haha :D - :I knew I was totally right! Prentiss got a cat! XDDDDD - Mvpl 16:29, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Clue I've just found one clue about the aspect the title may have when the series air. Look at the board behind Joe and the girls ;) Enjoy!! Mvpl 22:13, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. Interesting. Looks kind of like the original logo I made for CM. I could totally recreate that. - :That's it! I was sure it remembered me of something, but was unable to pinpoint what :) Mvpl 23:54, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Series Premiere It's official! CBS midseason schedule. And some episode titles as a bonus ;) *102: One Shot Kill *103: Strays *104: Lonely Heart *105: Smother *106: Red Tide at Night *111: Devotion *113: Death by a Thousand (season finale) BTW, I'm starting to think Garofalo is going to be trouble, the "Patinkin-kind", read and opine! - Mvpl 10:49, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I'm glad someone is paying attention :) - :Yep! Twitter is a really good invention once you know who to follow :D - Mvpl 17:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) You can get a good look to the show logo in this pic Have fun! - Mvpl 00:27, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I wonder if the CM logo is going to be part of it officially...- :Several weeks ago I saw a pic with jackets and caps of the crew and the only thing there was the "Suspect Behavior" part, but this one seems fairly definitive, mostly 'cause they're out of time to make too many changes. It seems they are going to keep the color scheme and change some the lettering but really I don't know - Mvpl 18:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) It's beginning http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BH2kX5yqEU Less than a week to go! -- Jpx400 05:52, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I know. And I don't have cable. Plus I'll be working during the episodes. I'll have to watch them online. - Stranger?????? Thank you!!! The stranger part is a little more apt for you and your disappearing act :p I've even have to recruit Lord Crayak to help me control all the anonymous editors we've been getting lately, some of them vandals :( Hope all is well and good with you! ;) - Mvpl 14:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. I haven't been getting any notifications. I'll check my settings. I have been busy with my new love...who is actually my high school sweetheart, so I've been slacking here :) - :Congratulations! :And not sure it's your settings fault, if the (lack of) notifications I get it's any indicator :p - Mvpl 15:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Watermark I cannot make the change, so it's up to you :p First Episode GARCIA!!! Haha, now we can get twice the dosage of her. Sweeeeet. The British guy's voice is amazing. Gotta learn more about him and his British Special Forces (?) ties. Not much known about the others just yet. The leader is awesome. I'm calling it now, the Director is a serial killer. He'll reveal it later down the line. Season...3. No, 4. And the nice old janitor had better not die/get incarcerated. His little scene was so funny. I can see quite a bit of comedy coming from him. Iffy88 04:41, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I didn't get to see it. I work nights, so I have to catch it on Hulu or something. - Comments Do the comments have to be at the bottom of the page? I'd much rather have them as they are over at Criminal Minds' Wikia, where they're on a separate page away from the material. If not, okay, different but weird. XD Iffy88 03:58, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I'd prefer to keep them the old way, too. - Wiki Help Hey, I'm Kate from Wikia. I really like what you've done with the wiki so far and I'd like to help with it. Thought it would be cool to add some things to the mainpage and make it spiffy. Let me know what you think! Kate.moon 18:02, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I know you guys don't really want columns but because the ads are turned on the entire page is being pushed down and it looks like this: I'd like to put the columns in so that the page looks a lot better. Kate.moon 19:54, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I had it nice and organized with columns before. I don't know why the other admin changed it. I prefer symmetry myself. - :Because I wanted to change the low quality pic for the new high quality photo they released when the series premiered. Curiously, when I did the change there was not ads to mess with the layout, not for the time following it until Kate asked to put the columns up again and I explained why I didn't like them. Hey, I really think columns are necessary; it looks odd when the entire page is pushed down. How do you feel about the slider? I had it up for a few minutes. Kate.moon 20:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys, I kept all the contents of the mainpage and added columns and a slider. I really do think it looks good and none of the content will overlap with ads. Kate.moon 21:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC)